Universo Constante
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Rogue espera... siempre espera en total soledad... pareja grieta... juvia :3 leean!


HOLA! EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO UN ONE-SHOT, QUE EN LO PEROSONAL ME GUSTO… LEANLO ESPERO LES GUSTE TAMBIEN…

.

.

.

Siempre está ahí cada noche fuera de aquel café, caminando de un lado a otro con un cigarrillo en mano que consume tan rápido como su cuerpo le permite… siempre espera hasta altas horas de la noche cuando las calles se vuelven solitarias y su única compañía es la luz de un farol sobre la cera que tintinea de vez en cuando recordándole lo inclemente que puede ser el tiempo…

Su cabello negro que caía con gracia sobre su rostro ocultando de apoco aquella desesperación inocua que lo asecha cada noche, sus ojos carmesí que miran hacia el vacio…

De vez en cuando alguien transita por la misma cera y es cuando aquel joven cae en cuenta de que no está en total soledad, se acomoda la chaqueta, mete sus manos a los bolsillos… con suerte apela a la razón marchándose del lugar, pero otras apela a su moral en curso encendiendo otro cigarrillo para continuar la espera…

…¿Qué espera?...

.

.

Ahí está otra vez: viene hacia mí como si fuera un ángel, con nubes en los pies, ella viene hacia mí…

Su hermosa cabellera ondeante, sus místicos ojos azules… su piel de porcelana le hace un perfecto contraste…

Ahí está… ahí viene aproximándose infinitamente a mi… pero nunca llega… con su mirada fija me hace saber que es inalcanzable… totalmente ajena a mis manos… sola en cuerpo y alma, encerrada en su constante universo…

Camina con lentitud, se acerca a paso acompasado como si flotara en una burbuja… el vacio nos separa… el gran abismo que se atraviesa entre los dos asechando con mostrarme la puerta del inframundo…

Ya ha llegado: pasa tan cerca de mí… casi rozándome con gentileza… "lo lamento" me dice casi a diario… y sus palabras naufragan en mi mente cada vez… su voz que me petrifica y enmudece. Con su aroma celestial, que hechiza mis sentidos….

Ya se va… de mi se aleja… su mirada al frente: nunca mira atrás, como si yo no fuera nada… como si fuera menos que nada… se marcha flotando en su burbuja llena de inconstancia, que separa mi mortalidad de su belleza sobrenatural… pero yo me conformo con mirar a mi ángel a través del cristal que nos separa, inquebrantable, intocable… constante y silenciosa…

.

.

El suele sentarse en el pórtico de su departamento esperando curarse de sus efímeros encuentros… (Nunca se cura)… su mejor amigo le ha dicho que debe de alejarse de aquella fantasía que ronda por su cabeza… pero el rubio no sabe lo que dice… no es una fantasía, si lo fuera podría saciarse cada vez que la imagina… pero no, se marcha atreves de él, como la lluvia a través de sus dedos…

Ambos chicos entran a su hogar y se miran por breves instantes "te estás matando de apoco Rogue" son comentarios que sellan su noche mientras la lluvia cae silenciosa atreves de la ventana… quizá ella sea el dolor más bello de la vida…

Siempre se receta a si mismo soledad, soledad que le carcome cada entraña, haciéndolo sufrir más que la misma agonía de no saberla, trata de pedirse tiempo… tiempo que no le pertenece por que ya se lo ha dado todo a ella… pero no la conoce… no necesita hacerlo, a diario la piensa, la sueña y espera, tiempo es un lujo que ya no puede darse…

Por las noches ya no puede dormir, empezó a usar medicamento para pasar tranquila la madrugada… por la mañana se despierta jodidamente enfermo, arto de la maldita monotonía de su vida… se mira al espejo encontrando un rostro por demás demacrado, cansado… arto de la misma absurda rutina que le va matando el espíritu de poco en poco…. Camina a la universidad con la vista al frente, absorto en el camino sin siquiera mirar a los lados… Sting siempre lo acompaña temiendo que por su estado un día le pase algo…

.

.

Su tortura emocional de cada noche lo está matando…

"¿señor está bien?" pregunta ella en una noche de invierno… el no responde, quizá esta alucinando. Se nota cansado y muerto de frio, había pasado la mitad de la noche bajo la nieve, su cabello estaba congelado, su piel había palidecido, y su ropa húmeda, claramente no ayudaba.

"¿señor?" vuelve a preguntar mientras lo cubre con su paraguas, ella es tan hermosa… "no" respondió un tanto confuso… ¿aquello en verdad pasaba?...

"¿puedo ayudarle?" pregunto con una sonrisa que bien había podido derretir la nieve… "si" asintió con la cabeza el chico… no podía quitarle los ojos de encima había esperado demasiado por aquel momento…

Ambos caminaban por el bulevar tomados del brazo resguardándose bajo el paraguas rozado de la joven, si bien el no comprendía porque ella se tomo esa molestia. Comprendía el por qué caminaba a su lado escuchando cada palabra trivial que salía de los labios de la mujer… aunque quizá trivialidad no era una palabra aplicable para esa hermosa dama que hacía que hablar de todo y nada fuera lo mismo….

.

.

Me siento solo… estoy solo… como en un vacio perfecto que inunda el alma de este ser invisible, un ser que ignora su propia existencia… rodeado en una atmosfera que raya en lo absurdo…

Solo… ni siquiera mi sombra en el suelo… en algún momento mis reflejos huyeron…

Tan solo en este vasto universo inanimado… del cual no ambiciono nada… me siento tan solo…

Pero hoy ella está aquí, mirándome pendiente con sus profundos ojos azules… quizá me traiga de vuelta de aquel oscuro mundo en que caí cuando la vi… cuan irónica puede llegar a ser la vida…

"Juvia" la llama en tono bajo, mientras ella gira su angelical cuerpo hacia el invitado que reside sobre el sofá. "¿sí?" contesta ella haciéndose presente frente a él como una revelación…

.

En el filo de aquel precipicio, ella jugaba a ser el viento… este era su juego ficticio…

¿Qué te da más escalofríos? ¿Mi respiración sobre tu nuca… o mis intentos de tocarte?

En el filo de ese abismo ella hacia bellas piruetas… mostrando su hermosa silueta, trasparentando su pijama de seda…

¿Qué te da más escalofríos? ¿No saber lo que haré contigo… o las pequeñas descargas que recorren tu vientre?

En el filo del precipicio ella jugaba a ser lluvia y viento; y al mismo tiempo bailaba en su cuerpo

¿Qué te da más escalofríos? ¿Mis manos recorriendo tus sitios… o mi lengua que juega en el limbo?

En el filo del abismo ella jugaba a ser el viento, y entre risas ambos iban cayendo…

.

Aquí estamos una vez más en un abrazo tembloroso, como dos niños pequeños que se niegan a alejarse aunque sea solo un momento…

Cada vez que no hallamos nuestras manos, buscamos en nosotros aquello que deseamos… nos encontramos…

Aun seguimos aquí en el eterno abrazo asfixiante de cada vez que debemos despedirnos… te amo como tú a mi…

Aquí estamos otra vez: abrazados, llorando alegremente por los anhelos que un día creímos ajenos y que hoy son aparentemente posibles…

"Juvia" dice él mientras se aferra a su cintura

"Rogue" dice ella mientras sostiene firmemente la mirada

Ambos se niegan a apartarse…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LOES AYA GUSTADO Y PUES LES INVITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE TAL LES PARECIO… SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO…


End file.
